randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Bucky Hensletter/References
*Bucky is the first person seen stanked on the show. *Bucky plays the triangle in the school band, making him the school band's percussionist. *Bucky holds the record for the most times stanked in the series: **The first time was in "Got Stank," in which Randy was able to turn him back to normal by destroying his back-up dinger. **The second time is in "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch", in which he was returned to normal after a love "song" he had made was destroyed. **The third time was implied in "Der Monster Klub" when Principal Slimovitz announced a stanked student had destroyed the cafeteria and Bash Johnson rudely pointed out that it was Bucky. **The fourth time is in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," in which he was returned to normal after Howard Weinerman defeated Steve Riley in a game of chess. *He is one of the few characters designed by Jhonen Vasquez that actually turned out with the same design as the concept sketch. *He wears briefs with his name written on them (seen in "Der Monster Klub"). He also brings back-up underpants to school ("The Ninja Supremacy"). *Besides the school's gym uniform, Bucky has not worn any other outfit besides his marching band attire. This most likely indicates how dedicated he is to marching band. *He seems to be quite the teacher's pet. *He also seems to be the target of a lot of bullying and the butt of many of the show's jokes. *Despite his goody-goody nature, he has skipped class before. He has unfortunately gotten in trouble for it as seen in the clip from "Escape from Detention Island." **He skipped class because he thought there was going to be a meteor shower during the day, but instead it was a flock of geese who pooped on him (as seen in "Escape from Detention Island"). *He seems to be very interested in geology. In fact, it is one of his strong suits, as revealed in "Escape from Detention Island." *He admires the ninja so much that he excused everything Bash had ever done to him when he was tricked into thinking Bash was the ninja (as seen in "Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja"). *Any chance he gets, he will make some kind of pun. He refers to any joke or pun as a "zing." **It usually starts off with a fairly clever pun, only to be followed up with a much lamer one, whereupon he says, "Zing!" *He is part of the Chess Club. *Other Norrisville High Students such as Bash Johnson rely on Bucky to do their homework for them (as seen in "Raiders of the Lost Nomicon"). *It is canonically confirmed that Bucky does indeed have a crush on Flute Girl. *Bucky's worst fear is a Minotaur playing smooth jazz on a flugelhorn, though it becomes even more frightful to him if it plays on a Soprano Sax, "the most fearsome of all woodwinds." *It was said in at the San Diego ComicCon Panel with Grey DeLisle, Scott Menville, and other voice actors that in a future episode Bucky would kiss Flute Girl. *He paired up with Dave for gym class in "Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key." *Though he is intelligent, he can be easily deceived by others. An example of this is when Bash Johnson cried and hugged him believing Mac Antfee's "you-splosion" actually changed him. Bucky cried and hugged Bash back, also believing he was actually a changed person. **It is possible that this is because Bash also believed it, at least for the moment. *He, alongside Dickie, seems to be one of only two students whose clothes remain destroyed after being destanked. *Psycho-Bot learned fear from Bucky. *As of "All the Juice That's Fish to Swim" Bucky is no longer considered by Debbie Kang as the possible identity of the Ninja, making him one of the first knocked off her list. * He is part of the school's Chess team and is stanked in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit" from the pain of losing to Flackville. Category:Relationships